


Wipe Your Tears

by mistyyygoode



Series: Only Love Can Save Me Now ~ Wanda Maximoff [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Song Inspired, Suicidal Thoughts, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, from Natasha Romanoff, song: wipe your tears (halsey)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode
Summary: set right after the events of Age of Ultron. Natasha notices the lack of enthusiasm with Wanda, seeing the woman is clearly depressed, she tries to talk to her.Trigger Warning: Suicidal idealization and talking about it.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Only Love Can Save Me Now ~ Wanda Maximoff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Wipe Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still getting the hang of the character’s personality’s. i hope this is better than the first few i wrote. thanks to everyone who’s been reading and leaving kudos! it means a lot since this fandom is very new to me still.

Wanda hadn't come out of her room all day, and the rest of the group was starting to worry more and more about the young woman. She had exhibited a lack of wanting to try in some training sessions.

Natasha was the most worried of all. She had taken the woman under her wing, training her personally at times. And when Wanda didn't show up for their session today, she wondered if Wanda was getting worse.

At first, when Wanda came to the compound, she seemed sad over her brother's death, of course, but Natasha thought she was getting better. But now, with it being exactly a month since Pietro died, Wanda had fallen back into her depression.

"I think someone needs to check on her," Steve said.

"I can," Vision offered.

"No, I'll do it," Natasha said as she got up from her seat in the living room. "I think she'll talk to me more."

"Are you sure, Natasha?" Vision asked.

"Yes," the assassin said before she left the living room. She headed straight for Wanda's room. As she got closer to the door, she could hear muffled cries from inside, causing her to frown. "Wanda?" she called out as she knocked.

"Y-yeah?" Wanda stammered shakily.

"Can I come in?" Natasha asked.

The door opened when Wanda waved her hand. Natasha slowly stepped inside, looking over to the bed, seeing Wanda underneath a mountain of blankets and her head buried into her pillow. On the TV was I Love Lucy.

Natasha shut the door behind her and slowly walked over to the bed. She sat at the edge, gently laying her hand on Wanda's leg. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Wanda just shook her head, pulling the blankets over her head to hide from the other woman.

The Russian sighed softly. She was never the best at comforting people, but she always tried her best. She moved to the other side of the bed and laid behind Wanda. "You know, I'm here if you want to talk about it... or cry."

Slowly, Wanda finally turned around and pulled the blanket off of her head. Her cheeks were stained from the tears, and her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had done. "Th-thanks..." she stammered softly. 

Natasha frowned when she saw how distraught the younger Avenger looked. Hesitantly, she pushed some of Wanda's hair behind her ear before wiping her tears away.

Wanda tentatively leaned into the touch as she squeezed her eyes shut. A small sob left her lips as her body shivered.

Natasha felt her heart breaking at the sight. She pulled Wanda closer, enveloping the younger woman in her arms. "It's okay, sweetheart," she whispered.

Wanda finally let herself relax in the other woman's arms. Her head nestled into Natasha's chest as she sobbed fully.

Natasha just held the woman in her arms. One hand started to caressed reddish-brown hair as the other wiped Wanda's tears as they fell.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours until Wanda exhausted herself and finally fell asleep. Natasha wasn't sure if she should stay there, holding Wanda, or leave the room. But, when she started to pull away, Wanda's hand gripped her shirt. So, she stayed there and eventually fell asleep as well.

Hours passed, and Natasha woke up to the feelings of the Witch moving in the bed. Her eyes open and she saw Wanda sitting down next to her with a bowl of ice cream. Slowly, she sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Hey, why didn't you wake me up?"

Wanda just shrugged as she shoveled a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth with her eyes fixated on her TV.

The assassin frowned. "You can talk to me." She said once again.

"I know..." Wanda murmured. "I don't want to talk, though."

"Wanda," Natasha sighed silently. "We're all worried about you, but I'm worried sick about you. I hate not seeing you with a smile on your face or kicking ass. I know it's hard, but y—"

"Do you know?" Wanda questioned.

Natasha looked down at her hands that laid in her lap. "Yes... I've lost everyone I've ever cared about in one way or another. So, I do know. I just wanted to talk to you about how we can possibly help you feel better."

Wanda sighed this time as she set the bowl on her nightstand. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I don't know how you can help... I-I wish I knew because I hate this. I-I hate not being able to l-leave my bed, b-but I can't bring myself to."

Natasha scooted closer to the younger woman and pulled her close once again. "I'm sorry... I can't say it'll ever get easier, but you will learn to cope with the grief."

Wanda leaned against Natasha, resting her head on the woman's shoulder again. "I-I just wish..." she shook her head.

"Wish what?" the spy asked.

"I wish _I_ would have died instead."

Natasha's worries only grew more. She gulped softly as her fingers started running through Wanda's hair again. "Honey... please tell me you're not thinking of doing something bad."

"Um..." Wanda murmured as tears started to stream down her cheeks again.

"Wanda, honey, you need to talk to me," Natasha said firmly, but still lovingly.

"D-depends o-on what bad is..." the witch said quietly.

"Are you wanting to hurt yourself?"

Wanda cries softly as she nodded.

Natasha felt her heart tighten in her chest. She squeezed the younger woman in her arms as she took a deep breath. She wasn't anticipating this being apart of their conversation. "D-do you have a plan?" she was surprised by the small crack in her voice.

"N-no... I-I just wa-want to be w-with Pietro a-again... I-I don't want to be here anymore." Wanda stammered through soft sobs.

Natasha bit her lip as she wondered what to do or say. Before she had much time to think, words started to spill out of her mouth. "Wi-will you please come to me if you think you have a plan? I-I can't l-lose you, _too_ , Wanda. I care about you so much, I hate seeing you so hurt, and I wish I could take it from you so you didn't have to feel like this anymore..."

Wanda lifted her head slowly, bloodshot eyes meeting Nat's green hues as she nodded. "I-I will... I-I don't _really_ want to d-die... I-I just—I don't know." She sighed.

Natasha let out a sigh in relief as she nodded. "Okay, honey... that's good to hear."

Wanda was silent for a few moments. "Thank you..." she finally whispered in a hoarse voice. 

"What for?" Natasha asked. 

"F-for caring... no one's ever cared about me besides P-Pietro. I-it's nice to know I'm still cared about. It makes me feel less... hopeless about life." 

"You don't have to thank me for that, Wanda. I-I care about everyone here." The Black Widow said, trying to play it off.

"I know, but I've never seen you like this before. I was surprised earlier when you held me... I've never seen you comfort someone like that before." Wanda explained. 

"Yeah, I'm not really one for holding people," Natasha admitted. "But, I wanted to make sure you were okay." 

The Witch looked at the redhead, who was still holding her close. "Thank you, I mean it when I say it helped a lot... when I fell asleep earlier, I-I was finally able to relax. I haven't slept that well in a really long time." 

"If you ever need to me... to hold you or something, just call for me, okay?" Natasha said as she met green hues with her own. 

"Okay, I will," Wanda said before urging upward to peck the woman's cheek. "Thanks,” she said as she rested her head back down. 

Natasha's cheeks flushed as she looked away from Wanda to the TV that was still playing the black and white show. "Yeah,” she smiled softly.


End file.
